The River Knows
by That Endless Mania
Summary: AU. Chihiro is a little girl in the Village of Kohaku, the sacrificial lamb to the Water God so that he will bring rain to a village long plagued by drought. Little does she know that things will take an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

**RAHRAH yes I am here :) It's the holidays and I've finally found time to post this. ****I had this story stored in my archives for about a year but never saw the need to post it. I continuously edited the entire storyline over the year and I guess it finally become more presentable. **

**Anyway, for those of you who've read Soundtrack of my Summer, take this as a compensation cuz I'll probably never be uploading any more chapters for STomS, because personally, I liked the ending too much and a continuation would appear forced. But this fic is meant to have a dramatic and crazy plot with random story arcs, so yes, I look forward to entertaining all of you. XD**

* * *

**Spirited Away**

Title: The River Knows

Pairing: ChihiroxHaku

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Summary: AU. Chihiro is a little girl in the Village of Kohaku, the sacrificial lamb to the Water God so that he will bring rain to a village long plagued by drought. Little did she know that things would take an unexpected turn. ChihiroHaku.

Notes: Slight angst (especially at the beginning), rating may change. Introduction of various OCs (but mainly used as plot catalysts) as the story progresses. British + American English… (Sorry, I can never differentiate between these two)

Disclaimer: Spirited away is mine! I am the director of an Oscar award winning flim! –smiles and nods head while simultaneously pointing at self-

Sarcasm aside, inspiration from this story came from Kis'e'production's (this super pro 15001/ Yullen writer) Your eyes only, though I'll try to vary the plot as much as I can. I'm writing this in case fingers start to point and accusations start to appear out of nowhere, and I know they will. So don't sue me or anything, I'm 15 and still financially dependent on my parents, who will definitely not condone such an act. D:

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_Five years before, Village of Kohaku_**

_The little girl, aged no more than seven, stood at a shallow bank of the river, giggling as she threw red dates she'd just picked from the trees behind her house, laughing as each splash was heard._

_Her mother came up from behind her._

_'Chihiro!' she chided, tugging the little girl back onto the land. 'Don't do that, it's disrespectful to the River God! Apologize immediately!'_

_The little girl was exasperated. She could never understand the reverence, the fear, the tension people had towards the River God. It was always _Don't bathe in the river! Never spit into the river! Always thank the river for what it is providing you with! _and so on. The girl remembered back to when she was five, and had peed into the river. Her mother had ran out of the house and screamed Bloody Blasphemy... For the next few days she was treated as if she had just committed a cardinal sin, made to bathe in pomelo leaves, fast for two days and knowtow to the river seven times thrice a day during dawn, noon, and dusk._

_'How would the river know?' she asked, incredulously, feeling wronged and affronted for having to be punished for a matter of such ridiculous nature. The magnificent and majestic Kohaku River stretched seventy miles long, joining several villages together. It was the key source of livelihood for the people here who depended on the water for fishing, cooking, and countless other uses. Sure, it was useful, any they would probably be eating dry twigs without it, but calling it omnipotent as well was bringing it a tad too far._

_Her mother, a thirty-three year old woman who loved her innocent, pretty little daughter more than anything in the world, stooped down and smiled._

_'__He just knows.'_

_'But…' Chihiro opened her mouth, ready to argue, but her mother stopped her._

_'__Remember, child, the river is aware of everything that you do, everything that you have done, and everything that you are going to do… the river knows.' _

_Something about the tone, the reverence and respect in her mother's words struck Chihiro. She turned back to the river, and something, something about the river, the grandiose and imposing waters, that made her shiver._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Her last night on earth was spent in a draft of suffocating heat. The family of three sat around a small wooden table, legs crossed on the floor. A single candle on the table illuminated the surroundings. There were plates of food laid out; withered dried radishes, shrivelled peas, half-rotten tapioca, and, slightly out of the place, a single chicken garnished with leaves. A pathetic meal by all standards, but the best that the family could come up with.

'My poor baby,' the mother groaned yet again, hugging Chihiro tightly.

'Mum… Don't kill me even before I'm shoved down the river…' Chihiro's poor attempt at a joke only made her mother fall into a deeper pit of hysteria. She hurriedly jabbed at a piece of chicken and stuffed it into her mother's bowl. 'Eat, mum. Eat.'

Her mother stopped crying. She sniffled. 'I'm pathetic, huh? You're the one that needs comforting, and here I am…' She burst into another round of tears. Chihiro sighed exasperatedly, looking over to her father. Her father shook his head resignedly. He was once a fat man with a heavy abdomen, but the recent famine had shrunk his build till he could no longer be differentiated from the fifty year old neighbour next door.

Chihiro put her chopsticks down.

'Mum…Dad…' Her voice softened. 'Stop it. Let's just enjoy our last meal together, alright?'

Her parents turned towards her, her mother suddenly feeling a slight guilt tinge of guilt. She sniffled.

'Alright, sprog.' An affectionate nickname Chihiro had not heard for a long time. She remembered how she used to hate it as a young girl, screaming at her mother and begging her to stop using that embarrassing name before her friends. The corners of her mouth tugged up to a tiny, reluctant smile as she reminisced.

And then she suddenly remembered.

'Maybe it's karma,' Chihiro whispered, almost inaudibly. Her parents looked at her. 'What?'

Chihiro shrugged. 'Maybe this is just the price to pay for being disrespectful to the River God when I was young…'

Her mother gasped, immediately leaning towards her, so close that Chihiro could feel her fear. 'Chihiro, you will say no such thing.'

'I...'

A rapping on the door.

Chihiro leapt up and slid open the traditional Japanese doors, revealing a thin, sour woman. She wore frivolous garbs, and her hair snaked into a bun behind her head.

It was Hikifune Nano, the wife of the village chief, a devious, detached woman who had been the one who had picked Chihiro's name out from the box filled with so many other names of pretty girls in the village to be sacrificed to the River God.

'It's you.' Chihiro's mother suddenly steeled her voice, standing up and glaring at the woman defiantly into the eye. 'What's the matter? It's dinnertime, you know.'

'Mum,' whispered Chihiro, turning back to her mother, tugging at her mother's sleeve to prevent her from further bouts of rudeness – not because she liked Hikifune – quite the opposite, in fact – but she knew that her parents were getting older (and daughterless pretty soon) and it was harder for them to make a living for themselves. In such a situation, it was hardly the wise choice to make enemies with the most influential woman in the village. She turned to Hikifune with the most apologetic face she could muster and said, 'I'm sorry, I do apologize for my mother, she is still slightly upset.'

'Excellent manners, Chihiro,' Hikifune raised her eyebrows. 'Make sure you impress the River God with your charms.'

'Yes,' growled Chihiro, trying to appear charming, at the same moment her mother snapped unceremoniously, 'you interrupted our dinner just to tell my daughter to turn on her charms after drowning her into the river?'

'The fate of the village lies in the hand of this single girl,' said Hikifune dryly. 'It is of course my duty to ensure that she does her best for us. We won't want her to be sacrificed in vain, would we?'

Chihiro turned to her mother, whose temper seemed to have risen to extremely unhealthy levels. Hikifune's eyes were in danger of being gouged out.

'Madam,' she said to Hikifune hastily, while signalling for her father to manually drag his wife away before any blood was spilled. 'I sincerely appreciate you coming all the way down to my humble residence, but you've told me all that I need to know and I promise you I've remembered them well, and…'

'But that's not why I'm here,' said Hikifune. 'I was just checking to see if you… no, if your _parents_ were thinking of ways to allow you to… escape your duties.'

So Hikifune suspected that Chihiro's parents would force her to run away.

'My parents are perfectly – ' Chihiro raised her voice to defend her parents, by Hikifune merely leaned towards Chihiro and hissed, rudely cutting her off. 'Look, I have handled such cases in my twenty three years of being the wife of the village chief,' she snapped. 'And you do see desperate girls and their eccentric and jacked up parents, especially one like your's – '

So Hikifune thought that her parents were jacked up and eccentric.

Something in Chihiro snapped.

'Look,' she shouted. 'If you don't bloody trust me, then why don't you go and drown yourself into the river instead? I'm sure the River God would love a scheming, distasteful, despicable, _disgusting_ woman for companionship!'

With that she slammed the door into Hikifune Nano's face.

They finished the meal in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The next day came all too soon. There was a formal ceremony in the morning to 'cleanse' and 'prepare' Chihiro, which made her feel like a fish being gutted. The ladies washed her hair with very limited water, jasmine leaves and a minty paste was smeared onto her scalp. She was made to bathe and the village tradition dictated for henna on her face. Then she was made to squeeze into a tight garb with material that made her soft skin itch.

By noon she was very beautiful, very polised, and very uncomfortable. Since Hikifune (who was still sore from Chihiro's outburst yesterday) refused to let Chihiro out of her sight, she had to fake a stomachache (then again, it might not be fake. She had juniper root paste for lunch, apparently it was supposed to prevent bad breath; not that she had any) so that she could find her parents.

'Mum, Dad,' Chihiro said as she ran into the room. 'I only have a few minutes before Hikifune drags be back, so let's not waste it on crying, alright?' it was all rather hypocritical as she felt her vision blurring.

They enveloped together in a family hug.

'You look beautiful today, Chihiro,' said her mother. 'A true beauty. I've always wanted to see you in a wedding dress one day…'

'Well, at least you do now,' said Chihiro.

'And I've always wanted to see the groom, too,' replied her mother.

Chihiro laughed softly. Her mother was just like that; never content, quite a stark contrast to herself. 'Next you'll be wanting grandsons, mum!'

'I wouldn't mind,' her father said, dazedly.'I'd always wanted to have many grandkids…'

There was a sharp rapping on the door. Without warning Hikifune ferociously slid the door open. She drew a deep breath. 'Here you are,' she said, not bothering to mask her contempt as she strode furiously towards Chihiro. 'Hurry up, we need to give you last minute preparations. The sacrificial ceremony starts in an hour's time!'

An hour. Her life was ending in an hour. Her parents must have understood the magnitude of the situation, too, for they were uncharacteristically silent. Chihiro felt that it was almost surreal. She followed Hikifune and smiled sadly to her parents as she walked away.

* * *

The ceremony.

The smell of incense permeated in the air, lingering at her nostrils long enough to make her sneeze, once, twice, three times. Absentmindedly she rubbed the sleeves on her nose. At the corner of her eye she saw Hikifune giving her a 'watch-what-you're-doing-to-the-dress' warning glance.

The whole village had gathered around the river bank. There were no faces of sympathy; hunger and poverty had devoid the villagers of all emotions. If anything, you could see the relived faces of many parents and children alike. They were fine, as long as they were not the ones being sacrificed. Chihiro didn't blame them, couldn't blame them. She sighed as she scanned the crowd for her parents. She saw them; her mother was sorrow personified, tears streaming down her hollowed cheeks. Her father just stood next to her mother, one arm over her shoulder and the other one in his pockets. He looked solemn, somber.

'We shall now start the ceremony,' announced Hikifune, silencing the crowd. The only sound was weeping from Chihiro's mother.

Chihiro was lead to the middle of the bridge, wedged between two baskets of mandarin oranges and meat. It made her feel weird, as if she were another inanimate object to be carelessly disposed of at will.

'O, great River,' Hikifune began chanting. 'Accept our humble offers, and bring us rain…'

It droned on and on for a few minutes, then Hikifune stopped, slightly dazed and out of breath. She nodded, and two young men suddenly appeared behind Chihiro. They gripped her thin wrists, and she fought the urge to yank her hands away.

'I declare the end to the ceremony. The bride may now be presented to the River God.'

Somewhere at the corner of her ears, Chihiro heard a heartwrenching cry. Then she fell into the river and became part of the darkness.

* * *

**How was it? ;D A very different style from my usual one. (compare this to OSAC and you'd have the laugh of your life)**

**Oh, and if there are any grammar mistakes despite me trying my very best (or maybe not), please don't scream. I don't have any available betas for this fic, mainly because none of them does SA fanfics (which is a shame, really, otherwise I'd have written a lot more), so there might (will) be some grammatical/ punctuation/ structural errors. Do your best to ignore them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! ;) ****I had to do some research for this, but it made me feel like a real writer. XD**

**I'm updating while I still have the chance to (or rather, before my holidays end. And my holidays are ending in approximately 36 hours time. ._.)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chihiro woke to a cold trickle sliding down her neck.

'Ugh…' Curling into a tight ball, she tried to go back to sleep. More trickling; and it was so very cold. Perhaps the roof needed patching. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer and shot up. 'Mum! The roof's leaking!'

No reply, except for a gentle _swishing_ and _swooshing_ of something above her. She snapped open her eyes and took in the surroundings.

Holy crap… fish?! Swimming? On her roof? No, it wasn't even her roof anymore._ I am dreaming_, she decided. She looked up; the sky had been replaced by the ebb and flow of waves, foaming as they hit the rocks levitating above her. She was in an invisible dome, and it was a thin layer of something that prevented the water above her from entering the space she was in. She looked down and saw shells (plenty of them, all very pretty), weed, rocks, and sand. A lot of sand. In fact, the whole floor was covered with sand. But the most impressive sights were the fishes that swam above her. Schools and schools of fishes, with their mouths opening-closing-opening-closing as they chased after the tiny shrimps. In front of her was a temple; no, it was too huge to be a temple, more of a mansion, except that it was fashioned to look like a temple.

Chihiro swayed and lay down._ I must be dreaming_, she thought. She sucked in a deep breath and counted to ten._ Perhaps my hallucinations would go away_.

She opened her eyes again.

The fishes were still swimming above her.

'Oh my God,' she breathed. Then she remembered, as the bits and pieces slowly began to form a complete picture in her mind. The sacrificial ceremony… the Water God… her mother, crying, wailing for her unfortunate daughter…

So she had successfully reached the Water God's residence. Chihiro almost laughed out in amusement. Deep down in her heart, she had never expected there to be a Water God. It was just a myth, a legend, something the villagers believed in, something the villagers made up to comfort themselves with whenever times were bad. Something to put their faith into, something that gave them a sense of security. And she was just another unfortunate girl that had fallen prey to the villagers' false hope. And yet, here she was. Deep down in the murky depths of the Kohaku River, waiting to be the wife of the Water God.

_I wonder what mum and dad would do, if they knew that I was alive,_ she thought wistfully. She looked down and saw that her fanciful garb had been torn, tattered, and half her jeweleries were gone. If Hikifune saw Chihiro now she would have a fully fledged heart attack. The baskets of food were strewn a few metres away from her, meat and tangerine pouring out from huge gashes. Food for the Water God…

'You're awake,' said a deep voice behind Chihiro. She jerked, and turned around to the source of the voice.

It was boy, not much older than her. He had piercing, emerald, hazel shaped eyes, scrutinizing her as if she were transparent. His luxurious, ebony black hair that would make even the prettiest lady go green with envy was cut in a very traditional style. He was a head taller than Chihiro, strong, but slightly towards the lean side. He wore a simple white kimono with Zōris [1] on his feet to match. A simple jade pendant hung from his Obi [2].

Chihiro was hesitant to reply. 'Err…yes.'

The boy was in front of her in a flash. Weird; she never saw him move. 'So, what's your name?'

'Chi... Chihiro.' Great. Now she was gabbling like a moron.

'A very pretty name.' He sat down beside Chihiro. She felt very self conscious all of a sudden.

'Thanks.'

The boy stared at her with undisguised curiosity. Chihiro shifted uncomfortably. 'Pretty girl, what brings you here?'

Chihiro flushed a little at being called a pretty girl by a boy who was about ten times better looking. 'I… I was brought here as a sacrifice to the Water God.'

The boy frowned.

'But why do you think the Water God would want you?'

Chihiro was stunned. Truly, why would the Water God want her?

'I… I…' She stuttered, unable to find an answer. Why, indeed? She had accepted the fate without resisting, she had drowned herself into the river willingly to save her village… but what made her, or all the villagers for that matter, think that doing so would appease the Water God? What gave her the confidence to think that she was enough to persuade the Water God to bring rain to the village?

The boy was aware of Chihiro's discomfort. 'It's okay, you don't have to answer that,' he said.

Chihiro heaved a sigh of relief inwardly.

'So,' he continued politely. 'What do you think the Water God looks like?'

What did the Water God look like? Good question. Chihiro frowned. She had never really believed in the existence of the Water God, never mind how he looked like. But now that she was certain that there was a Water God…

'Moustache,' she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. The boy did a double take.

'…Moustache.' He coughed.

Chihiro desperately tried to conjure out the pictures of the Water God that she saw in the portraits at home, and in the temples. 'A guy… around thirty or so… with moustache… and long hair… with thick eyebrows and… a beard… are you okay? Did I say something wrong?'

The boy was turning away from her, bending down, his bangs covering his eyes. Chihiro suspected that he either had a very bad stomach ache or that he was laughing. Hard.

He coughed again. 'No, nothing wrong,' he said, composing himself, but failing to do so as a grin tugged the corners of his lips. Then his eyes became more serious. 'And are you willing to cater to his every command? Even if he asks you to, say, become his bride?

Chihiro blinked. The questions that the boy threw her left her totally off guard. How could it be that Hikifune could prepare her to charm a thirty year old man, but leave her completely at mercy when it came to a boy, who was at best seventeen? She tugged at her sleeves, a habit that surfaced every time she was frustrated or nervous.

'Yes,' she decided.

'Just like that? Are you sure you want to do this?'

'I… yes.' The boy was firing his questions at her in an alarming rate; Chihiro felt as if she were being hurled around.

'You mean you want to marry someone you've never even met? And you won't regret it? Marrying a person twice your age?'

'I… I don't… It wasn't my choice!' Chihiro felt sudden tears springing into her eyes; she couldn't keep her emotions in check. She had been sacrificed – a girl of sixteen, young and fresh to the world, and yet she had to throw her future away for the sake of her village. It was never her choice whether or not to be sacrificed; she never even _had_ a choice. And to make things worse, she had parents who were both over fifty years of age, feeble and dependent on their daughter, emotionally and physically as well. This boy and his persistent questions only made matters worse.

The boy raised his eyebrows.

Chihiro was shocked at her outburst. 'I… I'm sorry.'

'No,' said the boy. 'It's my fault. I shouldn't have probed.'

He stood up and brushed the front of his kimono. 'I'll get one of the servants to attend to you and give you a proper bedroom. Would you like some food, too?'

Chihiro shook her head.

'Alright, then,' smiled the boy as he turned away. Chihiro felt a sudden wave of guilt. The boy was nice, and he had done nothing to provoke her fierce outburst. It was unfair of her; she shouldn't have lashed out at him, however wretched her life was.

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled, hoping that the boy would hear her sincere apology.

The boy did; his ears were incredibly sharp. He turned back. 'It's okay.'

'Thank you…' Chihiro replied. Then, out of curiosity: 'what's your name?'

'You may call me Haku.'

'Alright,' said Chihiro. Then she realised that something wasn't quite right. _Haku… Haku… Kohaku… Isn't Kohaku the name of the river?_

A sinking feeling crept up to her gut. It couldn't be… The boy… He couldn't possibly…

_Oh my God_, thought Chihiro as she realised the gravity of the situation she was in, and the possible identity of the boy she had just screamed at.

'You…' She stuttered. 'You're…'

The boy smiled. 'Yes, I am Kohaku. I am… the Water God.'

With that he turned and walked away.

* * *

Chihiro spent the next few hours in a daze. A servant came and fetched her into the temple/ mansion – it was strangely rather empty, except for a few servants – and allocated her to a simple room, with a wardrobe with fresh changes of clothes that fit her entirely, even though Chihiro did not remember telling Haku that she was a size 8. She shuddered as she remembered her mother's words…_ the river knows everything, child. The river knows_.

After changing into a new set of clothes, she sat onto her bed, slumping, a picture of defeat.

_I just told o__ff the Water God_, she thought. How was it possible for things to turn out this badly? And to make things worse, not only did she scream at him, she had also told him that she pictured him as a thirty year old lecher. With a _moustache_. And a _beard_.

_Oh my God_, thought Chihiro, for the lack of a better term to describe her current sticky situation. _Oh. My. God_. If Hikifune were here she would have already killed Chihiro three times. But it wasn't entirely her fault; Hikifune never mentioned that the Water God would be her age. She had naturally assumed that her husband-to-be would take the form of a middle aged man. Definitely not a youngster. Even if he were a sea slug it would've been more probable. And yet an innate sense of fairness told Chihiro that it was largely her own fault; for Hikifune had mentioned to her:_ be at your best behaviour, no matter who you meet, no matter where you are, even if you were to be talking to a servant. Never do anything that is out of your character. And your character is that of a polished, well bred and dignified girl. _It was all very frustrating that she broke this code at the very first person she met; and that the person just _had_ to be the Water God she was aiming to please.

_I am screwed_, Chihiro decided. _I have screwed myself to a point that not even Hikifune could dream that I'll ever reach. The village will probably never get another drop of water ever again. Or worse still, Haku could just flood the entire village and everyone would die knowing that I have failed. Hikifune would probably curse me all the way till she meets her grave. Either way everyone is doomed, and it's all my fault._

She sighed. It should never have gone this way; she should be dead now, drowned in the murky depths of the river, and perhaps it would have been much simpler that way.

A rapping on her door; Chihiro's heart leapt. Was it Haku?

The person outside took the liberty of swinging open the door. It opened with a bang. Chihiro winced.

'Get out,' said the intruder. The person – or spirit, or whatever lived here – was a girl around her age, and a very beautiful girl at that. She had aquamarine blue eyes and dark, brown curls, with a slight nose and full lips that were curled into a scowl. She was striking, as alluring as dark honey, but the beauty was foiled by something between a scowl and a sneer on her face.

'Get out, Lord Haku wants to see you,' she repeated, rolling her eyes. 'You'd think that the morons up there would think twice before sending us a deaf girl.'

It took Chihiro a while to realise that she was the deaf girl and the morons were her villagers. Chihiro wanted to snap back but what happened with Haku had taught her a lesson. She didn't want to offend anyone else with her belligerence, so she smiled graciously and replied, 'I'm coming.'

The very pretty girl rolled her eyes and slammed the door as she stalked off. Chihiro sighed, but her irritation was replaced with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was about to see Haku; the Water God; the deity that she had treated with horrifying rudeness and a very unbefitting lack of grace.

She opened the door and looked around for the girl, who was by then already half a yard ahead of her.

'Hey, wait up,' she cried out, but the girl ignored her. Hurriedly she slipped into her Zōri and chased after the girl, who had suddenly disappeared.

_Great, now I'm lost_, she groaned inwardly. It would not do to make Haku impatient while waiting for her, so Chihiro decided to find the way herself.

'Now… she turned this way… or maybe it was that way…' She murmured to herself while attempting to navigate her way through the vast underwater maze. She almost cried out in frustration. Now, in addition to pissing the Water God off big time, she was making him wait while she scrambled through a warped version of wonderland: Chihiro in WaterLand. _Great_, she thought. _Great. Can't get any better._

A low moaning sound snapped her out of her reverie. She jerked her head toward the direction of the noise. It seemed that the noise was emanating from a secluded block hidden behind the garden. Curiosity got hold of Chihiro as she moved slowly towards the source of the noise.

Rapping, howling, moaning, more rapping. Chihiro felt her hair stand. What creature lay behind the closed doors? Chihiro attempted to inch closer, but then a sudden hand tapped her from behind.

* * *

**Have I not made a cliffie, or what? :D**

**Anyway, here's the reply to reviews! My PM system (or whatever it is) seems to have died onto me, which sucks,** **a lot** **D:**

**Velveteenwings: Why thank you! You are the first EVER person to have said that I have good grammar ._. **

**Coconut123: Thanks! :D I vary my style everytime I write so that I can find a style I do the best in (haven't found anything so far, though)**

**Tainted silver rose: Thanks! **

**Memetic: Thanks, and here's the second chapter for you!**

**Nutella: My sentiments exactly. Thankew!**

**X: Your enthusiasm is truly endearing XD thankew!**

**Fanfiction Fanaticion: (gosh, your penname is such a tonguetwister) yeps, I try to vary my plot as much as I can. **

**Onlyyoursedwardcullen: Yeps, but it's going to get less angst-ish as the story progresses. More drama/ suspense! :D**

**Reina: Glad you liked it; the idea's inspired from kis'e'productions. She's much greater than me, tho. Anyways, the second chappie's here already! 3**

**MyraValhallah: Well, the second chapter's right here madam! :D**

* * *

**Actually, I wanted to write a post SA fic initially, but then I realised that almost every other fic was post SA (no offence, though; I've seen plenty of really ausom post SA fic) so I wanted to try out something new. After reading quite a few fics online I finally got the inspiration to write this. It's heartening to find that you guys appreciate it so much. Thank you! ;) **

**Ps. And as much as I want to claim full credit for this 'unique' storyline, I can't because inspiration for this goes to kis'e'productions. :) (This is the last time I am saying this, though, so take this as a general disclaimer.)**

* * *

**[1] Some kind of straw flip flop the Japanese wear**

**[2] A sash of some sort**


	3. Chapter 3

**PM system still down. Life sucks. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Chihiro gave an involuntary jerk and spun around.

It was a lady around twenty years of age, with a longish face, straight brown hair, bangs split in the middle and striking eyes. The lady stared at Chihiro with an undisguised look of curiosity, then her eyes lit up. 'Oh, you're Haku's newest collection, aren't you? Everyone here's talking about you.'

_Collection?!_ Chihiro felt disturbed. 'Er...I…'

The lady was impatient. 'Are you lost?'

'Yes,' admitted Chihiro.

'Honestly,' said the lady, rolling her eyes. Yet unlike the beautiful girl before her, the lady's voice held no malice, only a slight irritation and a patronizing tone. 'This is the Forbidden Grounds. You're not supposed to be here. Haku's going to tear your guts out if he finds out.'

_If he isn't plotting my death already_, thought Chihiro inwardly. Even possible thing had gone wrong within the short span of a few hours – she pissed the Water God off big time, pissed the pretty girl off, got hopelessly lost, then saved by another lady who was pissed off with her for getting lost. All that was left was for Haku to announce that her village would be drowned twenty metres deep with water by tomorrow and her life would be complete. 'I'm sorry.'

The lady peered at her curiously. ''You're a meek one, aren't you? Just like Kisa.'

Chihiro had no idea who Kisa was but she kept her mouth shut. She almost laughed at being called 'meek'. Back in her village, Chihiro was known for being the wildest girl around, and general discussion regarding her behaviour typically involved a lot of head shaking, sighing, and things like 'she's pretty, but it's a waste since she is (insert any degrading synonym of obstinate/ wilful/ tough/ unladylike/ overly-independent/ etc). But then she had never gave a hoot to what others thought of her.

Yet it was different now. What the villagers thought of Chihiro did not affect her in any way (at most it earned her a few condescending and pitying glares) but what Haku thought of her could mean everything. Nothing was simple anymore.

'Anyway, just come along,' said the lady, grabbing Chihiro by her wrist. 'I'll lead you to the main hall.'

Chihiro nodded tersely. It was time to face the music.

* * *

'Where did you go? What took you so long?'

Chihiro shivered inwardly as she saw Haku – draped in a magnificent midnight blue silk kimono – sitting on his golden throne, impassive emerald eyes scrutinizing her, burning a hole in her. She and the lady – Rin, her name was Rin – had barged straight into the Main Hall. Chihiro was relieved to find that the sour girl was not there.

'She got lost, somewhere near the Eastern halls,' offered Rin. Chihiro's head jerked up in surprise at the unexpected act of kindness offered by Rin; so she wasn't going to get flogged for trampling on the Forbidden Grounds. Not that it made a difference, though, one sin removed from an impressive list of sins.

'I asked Chihiro,' said Haku, openly irritated.

'Yes, my lord,' retorted Rin with exaggerated patience. 'But you've obviously scared the shit out of her so I'm answering for her instead.'

Haku gazed at Chihiro. 'Is it true? Are you scared of me?'

'Ye- No,' replied Chihiro. She saw Rin giving Haku a triumphant look. Was her fear _that_ obvious?

Haku's gaze bore straight into her eyes. 'I would reassure you that I have no ill intentions, but I suppose you won't believe me.'

Chihiro kept silent.

Haku sighed. 'You were much more likeable just now.'

Chihiro continued to stare meekly at her feet until she realised what Haku had just told her._ He found me more likeable just now_? When she was screaming at him and implying that he was a thirty year old man with an abundance of facial hair? Chihiro was so shocked that she dropped her manners for a moment. 'You… you're not angry?'

Haku's brows furrowed, his perfect lips curling into a slight frown. 'Why should I be?' He demanded, as if the entire notion was utterly ridiculous.

'But…I shouted at you... and I said that you were…'

'…A thirty year old man with a beard and a moustache,' Haku continued, and Chihiro could swear that there was a gleam of amusement in his brilliant eyes. 'Yes, I know, but I'm not angry. If anything, it was very entertaining to find out what the villagers thought of me.'

'Oh…' Said Chihiro, not knowing what else to say. As she gazed at the captivating deity, it seemed that the three unpleasant months spent with Hikifune to specially rectify and polish her 'appalling manners' had all gone to waste. Beside her, she heard RIn attempting to stifle a guffaw.

'Anyway, why were you lost?' Asked Haku, serious again. 'I thought I had specifically instructed Noi to bring you here.'

So Noi was the pretty girl. Chihiro saw Rin rolling her eyes. The woman's lack of respect towards her superior was astounding. 'Honestly, my lord, did you really expect Noi to do as you say?'

'I'll speak to Noi. Rin, mind your manners.'

RIn bowed down humbly, though Chihiro swore she heard Rin utter a few words of defiance under her breath. Haku must have heard it too, judging by the edge to his voice as he dismissed Rin. 'You may take your leave now,' he commanded. Rin bowed down again and left the hall. Haku shook his head in displeasure and turned towards Chihiro.

'How do you find this place?'

'Very pretty, Lord Haku,' Chihiro replied truthfully.

'Drop the 'lord',' demanded Haku. 'It's okay if you think that I'm thirty year old guy, but please don't treat me like one.'

Chihiro gulped. 'Yes, lo-Haku.'

Haku seemed satisfied. 'And your room? Do you like it?'

'I do. It's really spacious,' said Chihiro. She contemplated about asking for rain. Hikifune had instructed her – 'ask for rain at the first given opportunity, our village can't hang on for any longer. You have to ask for rain as soon as you can, even if it means risking his wrath.' Chihiro opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut short by Haku.

'You may walk around as you wish. If you want anything, tell the servants and they'll try to get it for you to the best of their abilities. One thing you can't do, though. Don't tread into the Forbidden Grounds.'

The Forbidden Grounds. Chihiro had been there, but she attempted to feign ignorance. 'The Forbidden Grounds…?'

'Oh, but you know where it is,' said Haku, as an indescribable expression crossed his perfectly carved features. 'Weren't you there just now?'

* * *

Chihiro sank onto her bed, her heart thumping wildly.

He knew. Haku knew that she had been to the Forbidden Grounds. Though he had not betrayed any sign of anger, Chihiro felt a fear tugging at a corner of her mind. Not fear for being caught, but instead she felt herself fearing his powers. He knew. He knew everything. This was what it was like to be a God. This was what it was like to be so near, so near to a walking, breathing, _human_ God (and fully equipped with a sense of dry humour at that). A chill went down her spine.

There was a fierce rapping on her door.

'Come in,' called out Chihiro warily.

It was Rin. She had brought along with her a tray of food – miso soup, seaweed with rice, and pickled radish, 'We're vegetarians,' explained Rin as she saw Chihiro's surprised face. 'Even the greatest villain wouldn't be able to bear eating fishes when he sees them happily swimming above him everyday.'

Chihiro laughed. Rin was just so easy to like. But then her face fell again.

'Rin… he knew. He knew that I was at the Forbidden Grounds.'

Rin shrugged. 'Big deal.'

'What?'

'He's like that,' Rin explained. 'He has a mountain of powers, but he doesn't like to flaunt it. In fact, I think he hates it. It's kind of weird, really, how he tries to lessen the gap between us humans and him, the great Water God. But I think that, in his case, too much power just makes him feel segregated from everyone else.'

Chihiro was surprised. 'Wait… did you just say that you are a human?'

'Been here for a long, long time now, girl,' said Rin. 'I can't even remember how many years have gone by. All I know was that I was only twenty when I first came.'

Chihiro gasped. 'But… Rin… you…'

'I don't look a day over twenty?' Rin said, grinning. 'Haku loaded me with pills of immortality.' Rin looked at Chihiro's bewildered expression and laughed. 'No, silly, I was joking. Truth is, time is a standstill here.'

It was amazing how the magnificent underwater palace continued to dazzle and befuddle Chihiro. 'Are you serious?'

Rin nodded. 'This is a totally different space… an insular dome separated from the outside world with just a thin layer of Haku's magic. Here we transcend the normal flow of time. Only Haku can manipulate the flow of time, and since he has chosen to stop it, no one ages here.' Rin laughed. 'I'd bet my toes that the girls of my village would've all fought to drown themselves here if they'd known.'

'You were a sacrifice too?' The sacrificial ceremony was an ancient ritual, and it only made sense that many girls would have been sacrificed over the years. Innocent, unlucky girls like her.

'No... I drowned myself here, hoping to die.' Rin's eyes drifted into space. An uncomfortable silence ensued. Then Rin continued, 'it's been so long since I came here… I'd forgotten all about my past. I don't remember why I drowned myself in the first place. Heck, I can't even recall my name.' The speech was said with frustration, sadness, and a tinge of loneliness. Chihiro felt a pang of sadness for Rin. Rin gave the impression of someone strong, brash, and forward-looking. Who knew that, deep inside, she was confused and lonely?

Chihiro bit her lips. And what about herself? Would her memories, like Rin's, erode over the passage (or rather, the lack thereof) of time? She shuddered inwardly. Then curiosity got the better of her and she turned to Rin. 'How old is Haku, then?'

Rin frowned. 'Good question. Even I do not know. It's a mystery to all of us. He's had the physical body of a youth since forever. At the very least, he's a hundred years old.'

A hundred years old. Chihiro's head almost spun from the incredible number. 'He doesn't give the impression of a wise, experience old sage.'

Rin laughed. 'Of course not. Haku may be relatively old, compared to you and I, but his body is of a teen and I think he behaves as if he's even younger than a teen's.'

'Care to repeat that, Rin?' Chihiro gave a jerk and yanked her head towards the direction of the voice. It was Haku, leaning against Chihiro's wardrobe, narrowing his intriguing almond shaped eyes.

'Obviously you heard that,' replied Rin. 'Nothing escapes your ears.'

'Rin, about your manners,' Haku's voice was steely.

'So it's impolite of me to be rude, but polite of you to sneak into a girl's room?'

'This is my last warning, Rin,' growled Haku. ' Firstly, I came here because I needed to talk to Chihiro alone, instead of in front of all the servants. Next, no matter how glib that tongue of yours, I am still your master and you are not to question me.'

The temperature of the room decreased drastically. Chihiro found herself holding her breath. Rin nodded stiffly and excused herself.

'One of these days her mouth is going to get her into serious trouble,' Haku mumbled darkly.

'Don't,' said Chihiro, unable to stop herself from defending Rin, even if it meant getting into Haku's bad grace. 'She's… lonely.'

Haku looked at her straight into the eye. 'So am I, Chihiro,' he said, quietly. 'So am I.'

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Haku spoke, breaking the silence. 'So you have come for rain.' It was a statement, not a question. Chihiro nodded. It was pointless to beat around the bush with someone who knew everything that you were thinking.

Haku's eyes softened. He sighed, and he looked at Chihiro, almost apologetically. 'Mortal, I understand your concerns,' he said empathetically. Chihiro's heart thumped furiously. So he was going to give her rain; she hadn't imagined it to be so simple.

His next sentence sent her world crashing down.

'But… I cannot give you rain.'

* * *

**Sorry if this particular chapter was incredibly boring and dry (and if the characters were slightly –or very- OOC); I needed to get across the basic background information first.**

**I'm going to add a lot of OCs from now, so I hope none of you gets confused. Pity I made Rin out to be such a rebel, but at least her heart's always at the right place ;D More about the cause for animosity. More about Haku's cough collection cough in the next chapter. I look forward to designing new characters! (But not MarySues. Please, let me not make any mary sues.)**

**…Or maybe I would. Just for laughs. (oh and, ideas for new characters are largely welcomed)**

**Replies to reviews! Because I really, really have no time, I can't reply to all. I'm so sorry ):**

**Thank you: ButterbeerO.o, Mystery-Immortal, Black Ookami Wolf, Mephisto-M, Seth the Inu, CutieSOS, misunderstoodninjaluvr, Coconut123, MyraValhallah, Reina**

**Ms Bat: Thanks for the super encouraging review gosh :D I know I have a rather dry humour :/**

**Hareyu Nami: Thanks for the offer! XD But I already have a beta. (But feel free to point out any mistakes you might see! :D)**

**X/ kezz dog : Heheh you'll see :)**

**nutella: Oh dear; CPR over the net might be a hard thing to pull off. ;D**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: Yep, I kinda modelled Chihiro to be some paranoid freak. (just like me ._.)**

**Nitrea/ Misspettyfer: Thanks! If you're new in here (I mean, new around SA ffs), I would suggest you to go and read Velf's fics. They are made up of pure awesome :D**

**mistress of mist: Gosh; Chihiropody! That will totally be my new petname for Chihiro now XD**

**Larkabel/ moonlightshade: Yep, I had so much fun toying around with poor Chihiro XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**After quite some convincing on my readers' part (some politely; others bordering on the edge of life threatening) I AM HERE TO UPDATE! :DD You see, I could have updated earlier but it wouldn't make sense to compromise quality for speed... Right?**

**(Okay, sod it. I admit that I was just lazy.)**

**A... traumatic chapter up ahead. We have bits and pieces of Haku that shouldn't actually be here but oh well, let's aim for three dimensionality. Cardboard characters act and taste (lol, wut) like crap and are incredibly boring.**

**Viva la vida, yes? :)**

* * *

'...But I cannot give you rain.'

Chihiro sprung up with speed and urgency akin to a lemur with its backside on fire. 'Why not?'

Haku lifted his eyebrows. Chihiro realised that she had subconsciously flung herself forward, was face to face with Haku and her hands were clawing out; it was as if she were going to leap onto Haku and eat his guts. She hastily adjusted her position.

'Sit, please,' Haku said, his eyes steely, mingled with the tiniest flicker of compassion and regret.

It was more of an order than something to be negotiatied about. The last thing Chihiro wanted to do now was to Sit Please but she decided that it was a much more sensible choice than hollering at a God and wringing his neck, no matter how much she felt like doing so. Chihiro felt hot, unexpected tears appearing in her eyes. It was as if she had been decieved; was his amiable, benign nature all an act? He had been unexpectedly nice to her; good naturedly responding to her unflattering and ridiculous description of him, not making a fuss of her treading into the Forbidden Grounds, providing her with everything she needed and more.

Was it to fool this poor, pathetic countryside simpleton? A few words, careless praises and oh, by the way I can't save your village? Was that it?

Haku had more or less detected her feelings of betrayal. 'I can't give you rain. I want to, but I cannot give you rain.'

'But you...you can make some underwater kingdom! You can live for trillions of years! You can save me from drowning in the rivers! You can appear out of nowhere! You know where I was and what I did! You...you...' Crap, she was running out of steam. 'You know what I'm thinking just by looking at me!'

Despite all, Haku's lips jerked up with slight amusement. 'No, I don't.'

'You...you do!' Chihiro leapt up again, unable to help herself. The three months of intensive training on how-to-be-a-pleasing-lady-and-not-the-wild-hobo-you-are-now from Hikifune was wearing off at an alarming exponential rate. And she hadn't even managed to get rain for the village yet. 'And that's besides the point!'

'There was a point?'

'The point is that you are a God and you're supposed to be able to provide us with rain!

'Chihiro, I-'

'Our crops are dying, Lord... I mean, Haku, we've used up practically all our extra stores. All our animals are dying because they've no food. Heck, even we villagers don't have enough food. The well is so dried up, even the moss growing on the wall has shrivelled up and died. The river has also almost been depleted, and we're rationing what's left, which frankly isn't much at all. Last week...' Chihiro gulped for air, trying to continue. 'Last week a child went delirious because he was so thirsty, he crawled into the well, thinking that there would be water in it and... that was the last of him. We're suffering. We're all suffering and it's almost a sin for me to be living my comfortable life here. I don't need all the food. I don't want the clothes. Just... just give me rain. You can't do this to us, Haku. You... I...'

Chihiro trailed off. She had ran out of steam.

She glanced at Haku, who remained impassive.

'I am aware of your sufferings, mortal,' he said. 'But believe me, I am truly unable to do anything.

'We God all have a given... area to control. Only our area and nothing else. Take my example. I have absolute command on this water body, and that's the reason why I can build my underwater dome... kingdom... whatever you call it. I know of all that happens in this place because it is mine, and solely mine. Us Gods have a single territory to control. Nothing more, nothing less. I have my river and I can't expect anything more. As for what you want... rain is connected with the skies, and I have no place in trying to manipulate it without permission. I can't, and if I do, the punishment I face will be severe. We may be powerful but we have to abide strictly to a set of rules that can never be bent, for the sake of you mortal and us Gods.

'You have to understand, Chihiro. It's not an easy matter to get rain. It is out of the question. The skies above our region is not governed by me but another deity entirely. Whether she wants rain is a different matter.'

Chihiro was not going to back down. 'You can convince the... sky God to give the village rain. Can't you?'

Haku gave a bitter smile. 'I'm at bad terms with that particular God.'

'Why?'

'I took something from her. I doubt she has ever forgiven me from doing so and I have no intention of finding out.'

Chihiro bit her lips. 'But you can try. You never know if you don't try-'

'As I said, I have no intention of ever having any connections with her.' Haku's voice was resolute. 'She is a very, very powerful God that can make reduce me to dust, as much as I am unwilling to admit it. What I have done was low down and because of that, I cannot ask anything of her.'

'So my villagers are going to die just because of this?' Chihiro tugged at her sleeves in fury. 'For this they're not going to get any water?'

Haku looked at her sharply. 'What do you mean _just because_-'

'Just because of your mistake and your unwillingness to face up to it,' completed Chihiro before she realised what she had just said. She hastily slapped a hand across her mouth but it was too late. The damage had been done. The air became unaturally thick and heavy. Chihiro bit down on her lips. She had done it. Haku looked absolutely livid, but the flicker of absolute annoyance and displeasure passed as fast as it came.

'I admit my cowardice,' Haku said. His tone was deathly quiet and controlled. 'But that doesn't mean that I will give you rain. Mortal, know your limit.'

With that he left the room.

Chihiro slumped onto the bed.

______

* * *

_Loneliness._

_Fear._

_Can you hear me?_

Chihiro woke to a mind numbing darkness. It was déjà vu; she had felt this before, felt this desperate presence tugging at her before. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, as if it had been glued together and sewn shut. She tried to move but her limbs were immobilized. She tried to see, but all that came was... nothing. A simple void.

She froze, a desolte figure in the limbo.

__

Come to me.

Are you lonely and scared, like me?

* * *

Chihiro woke with a start, her heart hammering against her ribcage.

It was a dream. Just a dream. She had fallen asleep while mourning for her village and the spine chilling, harrowing experience of a dream had somehow induced a headache into her brain. Surprisingly, Chihiro felt thankful for it; it spared her the agony of feeling horrible for the terrible deed that she had just committed. It occured to her that she was spending half the time here regretting about having committed one silly and ridiculous mistake after another. First by losing her temper at Haku, then by offending him. She should just start dancing around and trampling on his foot and tearing his hair out and her life would be complete.

She gazed at the ceiling. Night at the underwater world was beautiful, but that beauty was tinged with sadness and marred with a sense of desolation. The darkness permeated everything. The place was illuminated with lanterns, intricately carved, giving off a soft sheen of light in the dark. Schools of fishes passed over the dome, taking the shape of large, shapeless blobs. It was almost as if they were the clouds floating in the water. It was all rather bizarre. In fact, the entire experience was bizarre and Chihiro expected it to end any moment, just like a spring dream. No more terse and eccentric Gods, no more magic, no more fantasy. She felt weird, out of place; a puzzle piece trying to fit into an entirely different jigsaw. Absurdly she found a place here, but deep down she knew that she would never fit into this anomalous space, where water creatures, both beautiful and ugly, floated above her head and young Gods ruled. Homesickness gnawed at her. The initial awe and amazement that accompanied her to this place was slowly being washed away, replaced by a dull feeling of loneliness and fear. Loneliness for being in this entirely alien place with no friends, no family. Fear for her village and for herself. What was to happen to her village? What about Chihiro herself? Had she come here, this eternal prison, just to be denied the very request she had given everything for?

The throbbing in her head had become worse. It was as if someone was intentionally trying to rip open her head and jab at her brain. A wave of nausea passed over her and she wobbled down onto her bed.

There was a knock on her door.

'Come in,' said Chihiro, trying to steel herself. Rin stepped in with a tray on her hands, brimming with food. The woman's sense of balance was as amazing as her disrespectful nature.

(Of course, it was not as if Chihiro had any rights to lecture Rin on that particular dreaded topic.)

'Are you alright?' She asked softly, contrary to her usual brash and careless manners. 'Haku was in a foul mood the entire evening. He even rejected the pickles during dinner, and he _never _says no to pickles. Did... something happen after I left?'

Chihiro sighed, curling into a tight ball. There was a pause.

'I'm fine if you don't want to talk about it. I'll leave the food here,' said Rin eventually, after studying Chihiro for a long time. Chihiro, on the other hand, did not have the energy nor was she in the mood to describe the entire unpleasant conversation she had with Haku.

'...Thanks, Rin,' mumbled Chihiro. There was a soft thud as Rin shut the door. Chihiro picked up a pair of chopsticks and started playing around with her food, pushing it around her plate and watching as the sauce dripped down from the edges. Her eyes spotted something on the floor, gleaming as it reflected the light from the windows. She bent down and picked it up.

It was a comb, and a beautiful one at that. It was made of ivory, so smooth that it reflected the light that hit upon it. The design on the comb was simple, but sophistiacted; black blossoms on vines that curled around the handle. It was obviously something much treasured and very well taken care of. Chihiro sighed. It had to be Rin's. She debated if she should find Rin and return it to her; it was precious to Rin after all. But it was getting rather dark and all rather eerie. Yet the idea of a walk in the gloomy night seeming particularly enticing to her, very much like a child exploring his great-grandfather's attic. Perhaps she could even get rid of her headache, which was possibly corroding her brain inside out at the moment. And anyway, Haku had given her premission to walk around. Plus she had to familiarize herself with the surroundings... She was probably going to stay here for a long time.

Chihiro stood up. Time for some exploration.

* * *

**I hope I've not pissed everyone off because Haku's acting like some evil nemesis in this chapter D: I almost expected him to wear an eyepatch and start giving off some villanous laugh in the middle of his conversation with Chihiro. Ah wells. I-I-I'll promise to make him reform, people! (Plus I was getting rather sick of the entire idea of Haku as that protective gentleman. It is really fun to toy around with characters...)**

**(And I promise you, the relationships between characters will get better by twentyfold soon. No longer will they either be plotting to kill or thinking about getting killed!)**

**Replies to reviews! 3  
(Rin was (surprsingly) really a great hit. Everyone was commenting on her humour/ how she doesn't give a shit about Haku.)**

**Many thanks to: Cardmistress, MyraValhallah, Narai9, (blank), whitewolf1990, FoxGrl18, Shinigami777, Barrrack Obama, Queen-Of-Cuteness, BrokenWish, XXilikecatsXX, olah, mydirt09 (no you spelt it correctly! ;)), kezz dog, Hareyu Nami, Izzy Road, heart-away (you're welcome! :)), ToxicShok ILOVEYOU PEOPLE, THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING :DD IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**To individual replies:**

**Mistress of mist: But I really like the idea of some wacky nickname for Chihiro. Perhaps Rin can start calling her that. -coughs-**

**Goddess of the Innocent: Why yes, I love writing about scenes where Rin defies Haku, who gets incredibly pissed off. **

**Missprettyfer: GOSH what have I done to receive such a nice, long review! :O Yes, regarding Rin, I emphasize a lot on character profiling whenever I write stories. Possibly make them as real as possible without making them bland in the process. I used to write about one dimensional characters and God did it suck. ANYWAY, thanks for reviewing! :DD **

**Ella Unlimited: Thanks for the idea! I'll see if I can use it.**

**Fanfiction Fanatiction: (Has anyone ever told you that your name's really tonguegwisterish? m) Yupp! Collection's the word! XD**

**Larkabel/ Velveteenwings/ Only yours Edward Cullen: You got your answer! :D**

**LAzy and on hols: Why, I'm updating now.**

**Mystery-Immortal: Heheh, not as independent as he seems, which you'll soon know.**

**Coconut123: I wouldn't call Rin cute! But thanks anyway. :)**

**Hoshi-Naito: I try my best to make their relationship as dynamic as possible. (Tell me if I'm failing terribly, though.)**

**If I do tarry when it comes to fanfiction, it means that I do have other things to do other than to write bad fanfics. Like school, I have to finish two assesment books and 5 worksheets and THAT'S ONLY FOR MATHS. Plus I am spending more time on other random time wasters, heheh O (vids, anyone?)**

_Edit: Added on a later date._

_Plagarism is uncool. Fuck you. If you want to fucking copy my idea then at least have the sense to credit me._

_Keep this on and it will be the last you'll see of this story. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Something far more miraculous than the Loch Nes monster... and the Nazca lines... and the Bermuda triangle... and the stone figures of Easter Island... has occurred! The magnitude of so hallucinatory/ inconceivable an act has tipped the balance of the world, which has precipitated further chaos amidst mankind.**  
**/cue drumroll, dramatic music/**  
**I'VE UPDATED! :D**

* * *

Chihiro wandered amongst the corridors. Her sense of direction, it seemed, was proving to be as appalling as her manners. Directions and signs had always eluded her back in the village - and it eluded her still.

As she made her twenty fifth turn, Chihiro could not help but to think that she was perhaps lost. It was hardly a comforting thought, especially since the last thing she wanted to do was to create more trouble. Granted, the scenery was all very pretty, but the beauty was laced with an imminent threat of danger; like how a snake would transfix its prey before devouring it. Chihiro had no sense of direction, and perhaps even lesser common sense, but she made it up with a healthy dose of intuition. The aforementioned intuition was nagging at her; telling her, quite frankly, that she was in deep shit.

And then she heard it again.

It beegan with a sigh; a barely audible rush of air followed by a low moan. Chihiro felt the hairs of her arms jolt right up. There was a particular sadness to the moan, buried deeply within conflicting, impalable feelings, each more negative than the other - anger, frustration, helplessness, and, most strongly, loneliness that gnawed into the deepest chambers of her heart - feelings weaved together into a lilting, yet morose melody that spoke of nothing but despair.

An internal battle ensued. To check the noise out? Or not? Chihiro was brave by nature, but you needed another kind of courage altogether - and a huge dose of it - to approach the source of so ominous a tune. Chihiro heard a second groan, and this time her mind was made. She wasn't going to turn a blind eye to others' despair because of her own cowardly nature - she wasn't like that silly Water God.

So to the noise she went.

* * *

Navigating within the darkness proved to be a momentous task. It was getting very dark, ad Chihiro could hardly make out her surroundings. She walked on blindly and then tripped over a flight of stairs. Rubbing her sore ankles, she saw herself facing a door - a humongous, opaque bamboo screen that seemed suspiciously familiar.

Another cry snapped Chihiro from her musings. Deja vu could come later. She needed to locate the source of the noise, but all her courage seemed to have evaporated as she stood, a door away, from the creature.

She contemplated her actions. What was the worse thing that could happen, really? Death? But she had been prepared for that a long time ago, from the moment she had been officially chosen as a sacrifice to the Water God. So she took a deep breath and slid open the door.

As her eyes slowly adjusted themselves to the seemingly bottomless darkness, Chihiro could make a faint outline of the creature.

The creature was black; a dirty, rich black threatening to devour whatever or whoever it touched. Its height was perhaps twice that of Chihiro's, but that was not its most shocking trait. Chihiro gasped to see that it had virtually no legs, no neck, no arms ... just a black, cylindrical shaped body witha mask for its face.

The creature peered at Chihiro cautiously. She had an overwhelming desire to pass out on the spot.

'Well... hello,' she began. It seemed like a very stupid thing to say, given the circumstances, but really, there were only so many things one could do one confronting a monster.

'Hello,' she tried again, giving a deep, respectable bow that would have probably impressed even Hikifune and her ancestors. 'My name is Chihiro. Nice to meet you.'

_Gmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrr_.

Chihiro took that as a 'nice to meet you too'.

So this was the cause of the moaning and growling. When the creature made no move to attack her, Chihiro felt confident enough to extend her hand in an attempt at a handshake. The situation, she thought, was ridiculous, but she carried on nonetheless, and was immensely surprised when the creature extended its short arms (previously camouflaged in its body) and gripped her hand. It was cold and clammy, not the least bit warm, but Chihiro simply smiled and looked up at the creature. It suddenly struck her.

'You're lonely, aren't you?'

The creature hesitated. It nodded, moving its hefty head.

'You've been stuck here for a long time, haven't you?' She quipped.

Another nod. Chihiro paused.

'It's alright now,' she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 'You have me.'

_Hurrrrmmmmmmmmmph._

'So what's your name?'

The creature gave someting close to a shrug, shifting uncomfortably on the floor, unaccustomed to being in the presence of another.

'You don't have one.'

_Nnnhhhhh_.

'Let's give you one,' a burst of inspiration struck Chihiro. 'Since you don't have legs... what about No-Legs?'

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhh_!

The floor trembled as the creature shook vehemently. Chihiro quickly amended her mistake. 'That's a stupid name,' she said. 'I'll think of another one...'

Her eyes trailed up to the creature's mask.

'No-Face?'

_Hrrmmm._

'No-Face it is then.'

Chihiro smiled, the creature gave something close to a pur, and the duo proceeded to sit on the floor in a companionable silence.

* * *

When Haku burst into the main building of the Forbidden Grounds later, what he saw shocked him - and changed his perception of mortals forever.

* * *

Chihiro woke up amongst soft, velvety blankets.

'Mortal.'

She quickly turned her head to the owner of the voice, though she already knew who it was. 'Lor- Haku, why are you here? Where am I? What happened?'

'You met the creature,' Haku sat on a chair across the room. His green eyes pierced Chihiro's brown ones, and she shifted amongst the bed uncomfortably.

'What creature...'

_Crap_.

'Oh, you mean No-Face,' she said, and could almost swear that she saw the corners of Haku's mouth twitch.

'Seriously, mortal? _No-Face_?'

'He likes it,' she shot back, unable to help herself.

'So he does.'

'Right.' An awkward pause. 'So where is he now?'

Haku rubbed his temples tiredly, as if the very sight of her was killing his brain. 'Mortal... do you have any idea that you tresspassed upon the Forbidden Grounds? Do you know how dangerous that creature... sorry,_ No-Face_ can be?'

No wonder the place seemed so familiar. Chihiro groaned inwardly, steeling herself for the imminent reproaches.

There was a round of silence.

Followed by more silence.

Rounded up by another huge dose of silence.

'So...' Chihiro began. 'You're not going to scold me?'

Haku grimaced. 'You're beyond scolding.' Chihiro wisely did not argue back. Haku continued, 'anyway, it seems that you managed to tame it. When I was alerted of another presence within the buildings of the Forbidden Grounds, I rushed there thinking that a tragedy was imminent... only to see you, of all people, dozing off in the arms of..._ No-Face_.'

'_Must _you make that face everytime you mention his name?'

'So anyway,' Haku continued. ' About your village. I'm going to help you.'

'It's not that weird, in fact I think it's a lov... what? You're going to _what_?' Chihiro was caught by surprise.

'Help you,' stressed Haku impatiently. 'I thought you were desperate for rain.'

'I still am,' Chihiro began, but she was cut short.

'Good. After you have your meal - Rin's going to bring it to you soon - come meet me at the pavillion outside my palace.'

'Thank...' But Haku was gone long before she could thank him.

* * *

'She's only a mortal... Are you sure it's wise?'

Haku sighed impatiently as he looked at his respected - but equally annoying - advisor, Shibata, an old (physically and age wise) man who had been in his service for more than a few centuries. He always had brilliant ideas for Haku when the latter was in a jam, but sometimes (such as now) he could be quite pushy. 'Of course it isn't wise. Every fibre of my being is telling me that this will probably result in trouble.'

'So why are you-'

'Because,' Haku stressed, 'I want to.'

'For the mortal girl?'

'For the mortal girl.'

'This is the first time you're engaging in so ridiculous an act, Haku. I'm not sure if you're... being yourself.'

'Don't be ridiculous, Shibata. You saw what she did.'

'That doesn't compute.'

'It doesn't have to. Not everything I do must be perfectly sensible,' Haku argued, perhaps a little haughtily. 'After all, I'm a God.'

Shibata sighed. 'I'm not going to win you over this time, am I, Haku?'

'No,' Haku agreed. 'Most definitely not.'

* * *

Chihiro sat nervously on a stone chair, in front of a huge wooden table, fiddling with a few fishes who happened to float past her.

'Mortal.'

Chihiro gave a start.

'...Hello, Haku.'

Haku gave a nod and sat across Chihiro.

'So...' She began.

'So.'

'About the rain...' She looked anxiously at Haku.

'Don't worry, I didn't change my mind,' Haku said.

'I wasn't thinking about that,' Chihiro replied, seemingly affronted, though she looked relieved all the same.

'We need to have a plan,' Haku began. 'The Sky Goddess we're going to is extremely paranoid. We're not going to get there easily.'

'_We_?'

'Gods aren't supposed to relay the message of humans to other Gods. It's a rule. You have to demand for rain yourself.'

'Alright,' Chihiro said dubiously. 'So how are we going there?'

'I was getting to that part. You're going to ride on me.'

'I'm going to _what_?'

'Ride. On me,' the young man scoffed. 'Is it such a big deal?'

'I- I have heavy bones! I'll crush you or something!'

Haku laughed. 'You think a puny mortal like you can... crush a God like me to death?'

Well, that seemed rather stupid. 'No,' said Chihiro. 'But... you're not going to like it.'

Haku shrugged. 'It doesn't matter.'

'But why can't the servants bring me there?' It seemed daunting to Chihiro, riding on the Water God.

'The Sky Goddess is very paranoid, as I have mentioned. She set up a huge barrier surrounding her castle to prevent anyone from gaining access to her without her permission. The only way to get into it, without her noticing, is to penetrate it. None of my servants have enough power to do that. Anyway, is my company so revolting that you have to absolutely abhor it?'

'No, it's not,' Chihiro flushed. 'It's just that I don't want to trouble you like that...'

'If you don't want to trouble me further,' Haku said, ' just listen and stop protesting at everything I say.'

Chihiro sighed and nodded her head.

'This is not going to be an easy trip,' said Haku. 'So please pay attention. I don't want you to die before we reach her.'

'Right.'

'Now, we begin with the most basic - and important part - of your training. I'll teach you how to-'

'Training? For me? Why?'

'Mortal, if you will _keep quiet_ for more than twenty seconds for once...' Haku began, his voice dangerously low. Chihiro bit her lips. 'You need to have training. I'm not going to risk your life by charging into her palace blindly. She might not be able to harm me, but unless you want to be reduced to yoghurt **(AN: we take it Haku knows what yoghurt is)**, I'm begging you to _pay attention_.'

Chihiro nodded meekly.

'So right now,' Haku said, 'I need you to learn how to fly. With me.'

The conversation would have been utterly ridiculous had Haku not been a God.

'Turn around,' he ordered to a surprised Chihiro. 'Count to twenty, then turn back.'

Chihiro was about to ask why again, but then she hurriedly stopped herself before she could question him and turned around obediently. She turned back after twenty and saw, to her absolute horror, no Haku.

In Haku's place was a white dragon; a majestic and beautiful creature, had Chihiro not been so horrified. Thoughts quickly ran in her mind._ Haku was gone. A dragon stood there instead. So it could only mean..._

She grabbed a vase on the wooden table and smashed it into the dragon's face. 'Give me back Haku,' she screamed. 'Now! Where did you bring him?'

The dragon made a disbelieving _hmmmmmmmmmph_!ing noise and gracefully moved out of her way.

'Give him back, now!' Chihiro shook from head to toe. She was quite aware that she looked like a deranged woman, but nevermind that. Finding Haku took precedence.

'Stop it!' came Haku's impatient and amused voice out of nowhere. 'I _am _the dragon.'

'You are...' Chihiro stood dumbstruck, vase still in hand.

'I'm talking to you via telepathy. I suggest you put that vase away; it's at least a thousand years old and made of Dragon tusk and quite a precious treasure.'

Chihiro hastily replaced the vase and made a mental vow _never _to touch anything in the palace again.

'Couldn't you have told me?' Chihhiro tried not to sound too reproachful.

'I thought it would be fun to... surprise you.'

'Honestly...'

'Just climb up.'

Chihiro climbed up gingerly. Haku make a low noise and, just as they were prepared to take flight, gave a sudden jolt.

'Get down.'

'Wha-'

'Down!'

Chihiro leapt down and turned around. By then Haku had transformed back to his human form. 'What is it?'

'...Nothing,' Haku said hurriedly. 'We'll continue another day.'

Chihiro was bewildered at the sudden shift in behaviour of the dragon, but she knew better than to question Haku and his erratic (but mostly well meaning) actions. Just before he went, however, she called out softly.

'Haku... why are you helping me?'

Haku paused. He turned back and spoke to her in a quiet voice. 'The creature... No-Face... No one ever tamed him before.'

'Err... I got lucky?'

Haku shook his head. This time, he addressed Chihiro directly, his voice apethetic, with the slightest bit of - could it be? - respect. 'For two centuries. I've sent healers - oh, the best healers - to tend to him; I've tried performing the best spells to soothe his rage, but nothing did the trick. In the end, we all agreed that it would be the best choice to just... leave him in a room and let him be.'

But you went up to him, Chihiro. You went up to him, you soothed his century long agony... you showed us some things that power and the best spells could never have achieved.'

And he was gone, just like that.

* * *

**Oh man. I'm going to ship ChihiroXNoface soon. :'D Had fun writing the dialogue between them, as always.  
**

**Anyway, I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Haha, don't worry, none of you missed a funeral. Pfft. I'm truly, deeply apologetic for my long period of absence, though I hope I made it up with this chapter. D: /kowtows. I'm doing individual replies to _everyone _this time, so hopefully this gives me karma points... D': Anyway, the reply system's miraculously okay now, so please check your inbox, bubs! I'll only be doing anon review replies now.  
**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, though...

* * *

**

**Once again: ALL REVIEW REPLIES ARE FOR THE _ANONS_. THE REST OF YOU OUT THAIR: _CHECK YOUR INBOX, YO._**

**Nutella: **Haku and his pickles. Haha omg, that's so epic, it deserves an entire story of its own! XD

**Meichiri: **Thank you! Sadly, I must be truthful with you; I rarely, if ever, finish any fanfiction. The only ones I seem to be finishing are... my oneshots. :l So... please don't follow if you're expecting it to be completed. I'm very, very, very sorry.

**Aki:** Thank you! Here you go! :)

**Tek Sonay:** Hopefully this fic will restore you back to your former shape. :]

**[blank]: **Hey thair! Haku's not innately bitchy, don't worry. :] Neeways, our Chihiro will soften him right up!

**Selena Estella:** Thank you! But I don't think I'll be continuing STomS. I'm truly sorry. /bows D:

**iPandax3Rawr:** I have no comments.

**Corylia:** Thanks so much for being understanding; it's a trait lacking in quite a few people, myself included. But anyway, here's an update, so please do enjoy it!

**yo:** _GTFO_. This is the most polite thing I can say. Please; if you want to annoy me, do so without being under the shroud of anonymity.

**Miriam:** Here you go! (:

**:** Ah, yes, the world is cruel. I made your year? XD That is truly, truly fantastic. Thanks for your amazing review!


	6. Chapter 6

**SCHOOLWORK IS INSANE AND IS KILLING ME. I do apologize to those out there who were still waiting patiently for an update, and I hope that all of you will enjoy this (provided, of course, that you are able to dig into the deepest recesses of your minds and actually remember what this whole story was actually about in the first place. Don't worry if you can't remember; I couldn't, I had to re-read the entire fic before writing the story) (such is the extent of my fail orz)**

**Longest chapter so far, though, so rejoice! (or cry if you deem fit ;-;)**

**As always, enjoy (:**

* * *

'Look,' Shibata began, in a glibly cordial voice that Haku knew better than to trust. Years of spending time with his adviser had taught Haku that Shibata only ever spoke in that certain tone when 1. he wanted to bring up the matter of Haku's sticky marital matters (_now, Kohaku, you might want to settle down sometime, I've got this new recommendation, she's really nice spirit, if you discount her tentacles, _and_ her mother's cousin's son-in-law's grandfather's second sister in-law's husband is the God of Prosperity _(the truth was that when you lived a zillion years, family trees tend to become increasingly complicated) ) or; needed to buy new plants for his garden (Shibata loved plants; which Haku did not mind. He also had a habit of planting carnivorous plants that attacked servants savagely and periodically at every possible chance, which Haku _did_ mind, especially since a week ago when one particularly vicious plant had attacked a servant and the poor soul had to settle with walking around with a wig thereafter, as the monstrous plant ate the last strand of his hair) or; 3. he felt a need to disagree strongly with Haku's decisions.

'I have to speak my mind, Kohaku. I understand that you are _usually_ a wise' -Haku pretended not to notice the strong emphasis on the word 'usually' - 'and capable God, and I do respect your decisions, and I have no problem with many of...'

'Shibata, just say whatever you want to say.' If there was one thing Haku could not stand, it was the 'beat-around-the-bush' tactic, one that Shibata always took particular pleasure in using.

'Kohaku, you have to understand that I am trying to help you, I speak out of obligation as your adviser, but I don't really want to comment too much on your every action-'

'Then don't.'

Shibata pretend not to hear him: 'But I have to say this anyway. Kohaku, you are _not_ going to help the girl. We are not going to risk all the peace and stability we are enjoying now, especially after all that turbulence, and we are certainly not going to do it for a mere _mortal_.'

It came out as an order, and Haku hated to be ordered around. His eyebrows raised ever so slightly. 'I don't recall you being the one giving the orders here.'

'Well,' said Shibata with great earnest. 'I am the grand adviser; when it comes to some matters I will have to draw the line.'

'And I am the God,' replied Haku. 'I erase it.'

'Kohaku, you are not being sensible-'

'Do you think it was _sense_ that allowed Chihiro to tame the monster? Have you ever pondered on why we, for all our _sensibility_, could not conquer it? Is sense the only guideline by which we have to follow?'

'Kohaku...'

'Spirit mass are collections of the most negative feelings of deceased spirits, but the one we have locked up is possibly the largest one I, or you, for that matter, have seen to date. And because spirit masses are notoriously hard to control, much less tame, what did we do? We succumbed to our fears and prejudices and treated it like a monster. We locked it up and threw it spells and then, when it of course did not work, we claimed that it was beyond salvation and just left it there, alone.

'And then Chihiro came. _And she made friends with it_. Don't you see something seriously _wrong_ - almost funny - about this?'

There was a prolonged period of tense silence.

Shibata cleared his throat.

'Haku, I'm not sure if you feel it yourself but...' Shibata began gently. 'The girl... she is changing you.'

Haku closed his eyes. Rubbed his temples tiredly.

'Then so be it, Shibata. So be it. Maybe I've spent too long being apathetic and selfish; maybe I _want_ to be changed.'

Shibata continued to gaze at Haku warily and thoughtfully. 'The ability to be sympathetic and empathetic towards the plight of others and selflessness are commendable traits, Kohaku, but a distinct line has to be drawn. This is especially so for you; you have immense power, but that power is untapped, raw, and you cannot expect to use that as and when you desire.'

Haku opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment a servant burst into the room. He screeched to an abrupt halt in front of Haku and bowed down respectfully, only for the wig on his head to slip down in a most comical manner. Hurriedly replacing the wig, the seravnt began to speak in a lightning speed, his words incoherent, laced with fear and terror: 'Pardon me for intruding Lord but the Spirit Mass is wrecking havoc again it's unrestrained now and it's screaming and it keeps calling out for this girl forgive us Lord we couldn't do anything please you have to do something about it now we've already sent the priests there and they're working on it but its still not working!'

'_No-Face_,' murmured Haku under his breath.

'Ex-excuse me?'

'Nothing,' said Haku. 'I'll go take a look now. Don't worry.'

'Send for the girl, she might calm him down,' said Shibata as they hurried across the courtyard. 'He means the mortal girl, Chihiro, doesn't he?'

Haku turned around sharply. 'Don't be absurd. You don't know what it might do to Chihiro when it's in one of its wild tempers.'

Shibata raised his eyebrows. 'But she's the only one that can soothe the monster, Kohaku. You're the one being absurd here. Nothing will happen to her.'

'I said no! She might-'

'I'll go!'

Everyone turned around and saw Chihiro standing in a corner next to Rin, smiling sheepishly. She turned to Haku.

'I'm sorry I eavesdropped. I saw a few servants running about talking about the, uhh, _monster_ going wild again, and I thought it might be No-Face, so I decided that perhaps I could help out...'

'There's nothing you can do,' Haku ordered, his voice coming out harsher than he would have liked. 'Go back to your quarters.'

She spoke back with surprising determination. 'Please, let me go. No-Face isn't a monster, he's just _lonely_.'

They stared at each other until Haku relented. 'Fine. But firstly, you have to be careful, and secondly, if I tell you to retreat then you _must_ retreat.'

'Thank you.' Chihiro flashed Haku a grin which he did not reciprocate.

'Let's go,' he ordered, and everyone obediently started moving.

'I think he's angry,' Chihiro whispered to Rin as they hurried to No-Face. To her surprise, Rin just grinned back. 'No, he doesn't look angry to me, I can tell when he's angry,' she whispered. 'Right now he just looks... _worried_.'

* * *

A few blocks before they reached No-Face, Chihiro could already hear its low, deep moaning, sadness bordering the edge of depression and hysteria. It was just like the sound calling out to her back then, only worse, and this time it ached with a deeper longing. It filled her with such dread that she felt herself shiver.

They stopped directly outside the Forbidden Grounds. In such close vicinity the wailing sound sound was utterly unbearable, and it was coupled with loud thumps as No-Face romped around, trying to crush whatever was in its path. A group of priests surrounded it, attempting to tie it down with a long, red chain, chanting endlessly.

Chihiro flew towards No-Face before anyone could stop her. 'Stop it! Don't do that to him, can't you see he's in misery?'

No-Face, upon the sight of Chihiro, quietened down at once. It reached out its arms to her; like a baby would to a mother.

'You poor thing,' whispered Chihiro as she tried to hug No-Face. It was a funny sensation, really, like wrapping your arms around a snowman. 'They were mean to you, weren't they?'

_Hmmmmmm_.

'It'll be okay. I'm here.'

_Hrrrrrmppppppppp._

'I'll always be here, don't worry.'

More purring.

'Now, do me a favour; let's go back into your room. If you do I'll stay with you, for as long as you like.'

It worked. No-Face calmed down, emanating a deep, soothing rumble. Slowly, gently, Chihiro coaxed No-Face back into its quarters. The priests all stared at Chihiro, agog. How was it possible that a measly human girl could achieve what their intricate, complicated, high leveled spells couldn't?

Haku stared at the scene in wonder, shaking his head with a mixture of incredulity and surprise. 'So that was how she did it the other time.'

Shibata chuckled. 'All our spells, and it turns out, all it needed was a motherly figure.'

'I attribute it to her _sympathy_ and _empathy_,' Haku said, throwing a glance at Shibata, who merely chuckled. Shibata, having lived a long time, knew defeat when he saw it, and wisely chose to swallow down a reply.

* * *

Chihiro awoke the next day to Rin rapping on her door.

'Wake up, Chiropody, Haku wants to see you.'

Chihiro sprang out of bed. It was barely four in the morning; and everywhere was still blanketed in a shroud of rich dark blackness. She wondered what could be the reason for Haku to summon her in such an ungodly hour, hastily changing her clothes and then racing to the courtyard, where Rin had told her Haku was waiting.

She found Haku sitting in a pavilion, gazing up at the fishes. He looked _almost_ like a little lonely boy.

'I'm here,' she announced, panting from having sprinted all the way to the courtyard. The corner's of Haku's mouth turned up into an amused grin. 'You needn't have ran.'

'Rin said to hurry,' Chihiro replied. 'So... what's the matter?'

'Today I'll be teaching you elemental magic.'

Chihiro stared at him. 'Magic as in... _magic_?'

'You're going to need spells to protect you when you're going to the Sky Goddess. Of course, nothing very fancy, but it'll suffice.'

'You mean... do I get to learn how to turn into a dragon, and read minds?' The idea of reading into the mind of the enigmatic and mercurial River God was an alluring, albeit creepy one.

Haku was visibly amused by Chihiro's notion of _magic_. 'No, you don't. We're only handling simple spells here, like invisibility, and very basic telepathy. I'll be awakening your elemental skills soon.'

'Wait,' said Chihiro. 'You're saying that _I_ can do magic.'

'All mortals have the _potential_ to do magic,' explained Haku. 'It's whether or not they choose to tap on that potential. Few, if any, do. Usually only immortals can help awaken the magical prowess of mortals, though it might be a dangerous process if the immortal happens to be magically weak himself. And it is rare for mortals who know magic to be able to be extremely proficient in it.'

'Why?'

'Let's just say this: if you attempted taught a duck to fly and let's just say that, by a miracle, it actually acquired those skills, do you think it can ever aspire to soar like an eagle?'

Chihiro nodded. 'Fair enough.' Then she paused again. 'But why... in such an early hour?'

'Because humans have the highest affinity for magic at dawn.' Haku produced a piece paper in his hands. 'Enough of questions; let's start on the actual thing now.'

Chihiro looked at the flimsy sheet of paper. 'What's that?'

'It's some sort of test,' Haku explained. 'We all have our own elemental preferences; everyone is partial to either the element fire, or water, or earth, or wind. Gods like me can command all, but still favour one or two.'

Chihiro glanced at Haku. 'So... what about you?'

'I like the wind.'

Chihiro nodded, taking everything in. So Haku preferred wind. Though he was a Water God, the idea of _wind_ still suited him well. Like the wind he came and went as and when he liked; he could be gentle, like a breeze, but he could be furious - majestically so - like a hurricane leaving nothing but carnage and destruction in its wake. And most importantly, like the wind, Haku was transient: he was mysterious, enigmatic, sometimes there, sometimes not, his presence fleeting.

'Hold the paper,' Haku instructed, handling Chihiro the slip of paper. 'Now, I want you to concentrate on _changing_ the paper while I awaken you.'

'_Change_?'

'If you favour fire the paper will burn and turn into ashes; if you favour water the paper will dampen; if you favour wind then the paper will split into two; if you favour earth then the paper will crumple into dust.'

Chihiro nodded, holding the slip of paper between her two hands, and tried to concentrate. There was nothing.

'I can't do it,' she said, looking up at Haku.

Haku wrapped his hands around her. 'Now concentrate,' he said.

Chihiro felt about a hundred times _more_ distracted, now that Haku's hands - warm, rough - were wrapped around hers. All of a suddenly she felt the barest tingle of energy dancing at her fingertips. Willing herself to concentrate, Chihiro stared intently at the paper and...

it was suddenly covered with a thin sheet of ice, before it shattered into hundreds of pieces, like glossy, transparent glass shards, and fell onto the ground.

There was silence. Chihiro looked up beseechingly at Haku, who simply looked as though Chihiro had suddenly transformed the piece of paper into a frog. He was absolutely stunned.

'That shouldn't be it,' Haku murmured to himself, still staring at the heap of icy dust on the ground. 'That's a secondary element. She couldn't have...'

The look on his face was making Chihiro worried. 'Did I... erm, do something wrong?'

'Do something wrong? _Something wrong_?' Haku looked up at Chihiro, echoing her incredulously. 'Mortal, ice is a secondary element. I've never heard of any immortal - much less a human - who could command secondary elements in their first try, unless they are terribly, catastrophically gifted.'

Chihiro pondered on Haku's interesting use of vocabulary. _Catastrophically_ gifted. Well. 'So... it's unusual?'

'Unusual?' Haku asked again, the look of incredulity had yet to leave his face since the moment Chihiro froze the sheet of paper. He looked straight into Chihiro's eyes.

'Mortal,' he addressed her, the seriousness in his eyes almost making her flinch; 'You amaze me every time we meet. _Every single goddamn time_.'

For some absurd reason, Chihiro felt her stomach churn; it did not help that she could feel her face _burning_. She shifted her gaze away from Haku. 'Umm... thank you?'

Once again, uncomfortable silence ensued. Just when Haku opened his mouth to speak, a servant burst into the room.

'Lord Haku,' the servant bowed respectfully. 'We have a visitor.'

Haku waved the servant away impatiently. 'Send him away. I have more important matters to deal with right now.'

The servant licked his lips nervously.

'But my Lord... the visitor is your Aunt. Madam Yubaba is here.'

* * *

**Aah, Yubaba. We missed your meanness, so now you're back to eat more babies.**

**The elemental test is credited to Naruto; I couldn't think of a way for Chihiro's element to be tested so I just adopted the idea.**

**I try to not make Haku an obsessed, overprotective boyfriend, because I loathe them very much. In any case, Chihiro certainly isn't the type of girl who is terribly dependent on anyone; she has always been one of my favourite female characters, across many many fandoms, precisely because of her unconventional courage and independence (and yet retain her female side at the same time; we are not talking Tsundere girls here), traits I find lacking in many, many female protagonists nowadays. **

**Ps. My grammatical incompetency often manifests itself in the form of a terrible confusion between British English and American English. For that I apologize, I truly do, but many times I cannot tell the difference between 'practice' and 'practise', nor do I see a need to distinguish the two words apart other than the fact that it obeys grammatical rules. Said rules are a few of the many rules in life that I do not always (read: never) abide by. So sue me D:**

**Pps. Rin's nickname for Chihiro, _Chiropody_, is credited to mistress of mist ;D interestingly, it's also the branch of medicine associated with the feet haha.**

**Again, no promise of a definite time for the next update. Guys, I'm terribly sorry. ):**

* * *

**ANON REPLIES: ****(as for the rest of you, I'll be doing replies to your inboxes asap if I haven't already done them; I'm truly terribly sorry)**

**Roma88: **Thank you! I was getting a little tired of the 'Chihiro-meets-Haku-5-years-later' plot too, so I decided to try something new. I'm so glad you liked it; here's a new chapter for you!

**Anon27:** Beauty is no longer defined by the size of a person's jeans, but rather the amount of fanfiction she can churn out in the shortest period of time. Got it. XD Thanks for keeping this story on your alert; or, if you took it down already, I will wholly understand.

**:** Thank you! Ahaha... my muse can be rather rebellious at times (always), and nothing ever comes out as nicely as I would have liked it to. Glad you liked it anyway :D

**Mariam:** Updated! :)

**Aki:** As promised, though I'm sorry this is terribly late XD

**Tek Sonay:** I hope that this story has somehow managed to un-crush you again :D I am so terribly sorry, but real life happens orz


End file.
